I'll Hold You Till The End
by Black Egyptian Dragon
Summary: 10 years have passed since Yami left Yugi... now, Yugi is in the hospital. What will happen? [YYxY]


**I'll Hold You Till The End

* * *

**

**Summery: **10 years have passed since Yami left Yugi... now, Yugi is in the hospital. What will happen? YYxY

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

* * *

BE Dragon: **DON'T KILL ME!

* * *

**The heart monitor beeped slowly and rhythmically as a single man laid in a pure white bed.** The young man was no older then twenty-six, his eyes large and colored amethyst and his hair was tri colored. His hair stood up in spikes, colored black, red, and golden rod. His golden rod bangs framed his ivory colored face as he looked out the window as his black hair stood up and red tipped it. 

Dark clouds loomed over as thunder and lightning crackled out doors. The young man sighed and tapped the mattress under him lightly. Boredom and pain consumed him, but not as much as the feeling of being empty did.

His eyes flickered towards the TV monitor where a supposed to be comedy movie flashed on. But that didn't make him happy. Nothing seemed to make him as happy as he was ten years ago. His slow beating heart yearned for the one that captured his thoughts, that made him swoon when he was spoken to, blush when he was complimented on.

His heart yearned for that one person... that one person... named Atemu.

_Atemu. His real name. _The young male thought as he looked over to the window that let doctors peer inside when they passed his small blue and white hospital room. _No, he will always be Yami... my Yami..._ He shook his head.

The door opened and a woman stepped in pushing a metal cart with an assortment of needles. She smiled kindly at the other. "Good afternoon Yugi. How are you feeling today?" she asked sweetly, picking up a needle and poking it onto the lid of a medicine jar that held a small amount of clear liquid.

Said Yugi smiled at her. "I'm doing fine. A bit of pain here and there, but I am fine," he answered. "And yourself?"

The woman flashed a smile as she cleaned a small area on his upper arm and poked him with the needle, injecting him with the medication. "Oh I am doing wonderfully. My boyfriend just asked me to marry him, see?" she responded cheerfully as she removed the empty needle and took of her white glove to show him her silver and white crystal engagement ring.

Yugi smiled at her. "Congrats." he said.

She flashed him another smile as she cleaned up the area again and placed a white cotton patch over it. "Thank you. I hope you get better. If you do, then you will be able to go home," she winked. "Or as I heard. But hush, your not supposed to know." still smiling, she left the room with her cart, waving to him at the window she went on her way.

Yugi smiled sadly and went back to gazing around the room. The room was small, containing all the essentials of every hospital room, but also adding in a table, two chairs, a TV, and a shelf filled with different colored flowers and decorated cards and balloons.

He sighed and looked up at the white ceiling. Hot tears started to stream out of his amethyst eyes.

"Atemu," the voice rolled of his tongue easily. "I wish you were here... I wish you could hold me again... I wish... I wish I could have told you that I loved you," he said aloud, more tears falling, heart rate speeding as his chest staggered.

Brining his hand up to his face he whipped away the salty tears only to be replaced by new ones. "I wish I could have known if you loved me. Yami. I miss you." he sniffed. His eyes slowly started to dim to dark violet. He said that every night and every time he felt alone. Every time his heart ached for the other. But no answer ever came to him. More tears fell.

"_Hush my Hikari, don't cry."_

Yugi's eyes widened hearing a familiar deep voice. Looking around Yugi saw a silhouette walking up to his bed.

"Y-Y-Yami?"

Said Yami smiled down at Yugi. _"Shh.. Don't cry," _he hushed in an assuring voice_. "I could hear you Yugi," _he said. _"I hear you every night."_

Yugi reached up an ivory hand and gently stroked the soft caramel colored skin of Yami. "Yami? If that really you?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded. _"Yes my hikari, it is me," _Yami responded. _"My poor hikari. I hear your voice every night on the other side. I feel your tears too." _His crimson eyes softened. _"My little one. I miss you so much." _

Yugi's eyes filled with more tears. Yami gently brushed away the newly falling tears. _"I'm sorry my love. I wanted you to live longer. I wanted you to fall in love with someone else, no, I was hoping you would. I guess, you haven't." _Yami sighed.

Yugi shook his head. "I refuse to. Ten long years my dark. My heart still feels for you. I never was able to tell you I loved you before you left," he gently caressed the other's right hand with his own. "I miss you. I love you. Take me with you, please? There is no longer any passion or meaning to my life. There hasn't been in ten years." he said.

"_My hikari. You are being given a choice... to live just a little longer and wait for someone to come and love you more then I ever could or leave this Earth now with me." _Yami said, crystal tears brimming in his eyes. _"Tell me, which do you chose?"_

Yugi thought for a long moment. "Love, I want to leave," he smiled gently. "I have no reason to stay. No one will ever be able to love me any more then I assume you love me. And there is no one I will ever love more then I love you."

Yami gently whipped away the last of Yugi's tears and kissed his forehead gently. _"I will always love you darling."

* * *

_

Doctors burst into the room as a very long high note sounded through the small room and they rushed to save Yugi's life.

After ten minutes... they all sighed.

"Date and time of death.. February fourteenth, two thousand and seven, nine fifty-seven." one concluded.

* * *

**BE Dragon: **I am sorry this is such a sad fic. I felt very moody. I might re-make this one with an alternate ending, but it is completely up to you. If you want me to change the ending to the second one, I will. No flames please. Happy V-day everyone! 


End file.
